combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
HiSec Cases
A HiSec Case is a special item that is dropped in-game when you or your opponents are killed, appearing in all modes except Fireteam. It comes in two varieties, Gray and Black, and when opened will randomly give you one of a large variety of rare items. The Cases The Gray HiSec Case contains special functional items such as GP or EXP Bonus Passes (in exclusive percentage boost amounts, doubling your gains after battle), rare GP weapons that otherwise randomly appear in Supply Cases purchased from the GP Shop, and other special items. The Black HiSec Case is even more difficult to obtain, but contains more exclusive items - such as Limited Edition permanent variants of rare weapons that aren't sold anywhere else and other Black Market shop items. Strangely, some players report to have a lot more Black Cases than Grey ones, but they are angry due to the fact they cannot be opened without a Black Key. HiSec Keys To open and utilize the contents of the HiSec Case you must first purchase a HiSec key. When you have the HiSec Keys, select and highlight the HiSec Case that's in your storage and Activate it. You will then be prompted to finalize your purchase and be informed of the amount of HiSec Keys you have remaining. The item will then be automatically activated and added to either a specific Weapon-type Storage or Black Market functional slot. HiSec Cases and Items Black HiSec Keys are 900 NX each and around 11k NX for 15, the grey keys are 1900 GP each and around 15k GP for 15 uses. The cases yield different rewards, such as weapons, specialists, and other items. The black box tends to have better loot than the grey box. HiSec boxes are dropped by players randomly when they die, and the person that got the kill gets a "15 second" reserve on the box, then it becomes available to everyone. These Boxes can contain permanent weapons also, but these are really rare. Thus buying the keys to the box isn't recommended for player that aren't serious about this game. Also, since there is a high cost to opening these boxes, and they are relatively easy to get, it is recommended that you don't rush for these boxes as you probably will get sniped. Instead, you should watch the box with any weapon and kill any enemies that try to obtain it, and after you're sure its safe, then get the box. Possible Weapons from Grey Case: Partial List *AK-103 (1-? Days) *AUG A1 Black (1-? Days) *P90 SE (1-? Days) *G36KE (1-? Days) *Elite Moderator (1-? Days) *Experience Bonus 100%: you'll get twice the EXP for a number of matches. *GP Bonus 100%; you'll get twice the GP for a number of matches. *SG550 CAMO (1-?) *M4A1 CQBR (1-?) *MP5 RAS (1-?) Possible Weapons from Black Case: Partial List It should be noted that close to all weapons are LE. The only exceptions are the specialist and the bonus 100% passes. *Codename Viper *Codename Scorpion *MP5 RAS LE *PSG-1 MOD LE *MP7A1 MOD LE *PP-19 MOD LE *PSG-1 Camo LE *AUG-A1 Black LE *SG550 Camo LE Category:System